A Wish and a Sit!
by blackartemis
Summary: The Shikon jewel is complete, and Inuyasha makes his wish...with some unexpected outcomes ...mainly fluff...Oneshot!


AN: I haven't actually ever written a fanfic before…I read them but this is my first attempt at actually writing one…so feedback would be much appreciated, along with constructive criticism…and flames…well I don't give a damn.

Inuyasha sat in his tree, watching his sleeping companions from his vantage point, they were done, they'd finished collecting the shards of the jewel and beat Naraku, a feat none of them thought was actually possible. Allowing his guard to drop slightly Inuyasha's eyes drifted to each one of his friends; Miroku, a pervert to be sure, but a wise and knowledgeable friend just the same, Sango, a good and caring friend and strong ally, Shippo, Kagome's adopted son, and on some levels Inuyasha's as well, and finally Kagome, the glue that brought and kept them all together, the one single person Inuyasha knew he could trust without fail, his hopefully soon-to be mate, here his gaze lingered. Would someone so pure as Kagome actually be his mate, he knew she cared for him, might even love him like he did her, he wasn't as blind as his companions all thought, he saw the hurt looks and the pleas for love that she hid, but to actually think that someone could love something so worthless as a hanyou was still astonishing to him. Shaking his head slightly to rid himself of such thoughts Inuyasha returned his gaze to his lap in which innocuously the Shikon jewel they had worked so hard to obtain, the jewel his friends had unanimously given him to use.

Flashback

_Naraku's remains were a smoking pile and all eyes were on the incarnate and the reincarnate as they fused the Shikon jewel back to its original, complete form. Eyes wide, Kagome lifted the complete Shikon jewel in the air, after four years of searching they had finally done it, they had finally beat Naraku and completed the jewel. As Kikyou disappeared, her life force exhausted and her soul set at ease Kagome handed the jewel to Inuyasha. Giving him a smile that was filled with joy, sadness, and the slightest bit of guilt she whispered, gesturing to herself, Miroku and Sango in the process,_

_"Here Inuyasha, the Shikon jewel has done so much to your life, now that its finally whole we agreed that the wish should be yours." With a stunned look Inuyasha slowly reached out a took hold of the jewel, looking into each of his companions eyes for confirmation of what Kagome had said, they all nodded firmly, they were really giving him the gift of a wish._

End Flashback

Looking down at his friends once more Inuyasha decisively nodded his head, his mind was decided, he now knew what he would wish for. Quietly Inuyasha sprang from his tree perch and walked off into the forest, there was no need for him to wait until they awoke, his wish would be the same no matter what.

Kagome restlessly shifted in her sleep, Inuyasha was gone. Bolting upright Kagome tore off the cover of her sleeping bag and peered into the tree Inuyasha had been occupying earlier that evening, her instinct had been right Inuyasha was gone. Breathing heavily Kagome tried to calm the panic that was threatening to engulf her, he was a powerful hanyou, son of the great dog-demon, not many things are powerful enough to kill him, and besides any battle would have immediately awoken someone, he was probably just going for a walk, trying to decide what to wish on the jewel, that's all. With that thought a mysterious pink, glowing mist began to surround Kagome and her sleeping companions, a glow that Kagome recognized, it was almost identical to that of the Shikon jewel, Inuyasha had made his wish. Black engulfed Kagome's vision and as the mist surrounded and engulfed her body, she fainted, allowing the Shikon jewel to perform its magic without resistance.

Groaning slightly at the light Kagome groggily opened her eyes.

"What happened? Where am I?" she croaked out, in desperate need of water. A chuckle came from behind her, and she tilted her head back slightly to look Inuyasha in the eye, noticing he had her attention he answered the questions,

"You're in Kaede's hut, and well…I made my wish on the jewel, and it seems to have…well, um…affected you more than I thought." Sitting up slightly Kagome focused more fully on the amber eyes in front of her, still rather dazed and confused then quizzically asked

"What do you mean, affected me more than you thought? What did you wish for?" Clearing his throat nervously Inuyasha stammered

"Well, my wish was pure; I wished that everyone would get the one thing they most desired, the things that naturally weren't possible. Miroku's father was returned to him, along with Shippo's parents to him, and Kohaku was brought back, with selective memory loss, so he remembers nothing of killing his family. Your granted wish was the well, it'll never close now, and well…mine…ummm... you were turned into an inu-hanyou." Shocked Kagome looked down at herself, her nails had changed too claws, her hair now had an iridescent blue tint, and now that she was paying attention she could smell and hear everything within the village, a feat definitely not possible before. Looking wide-eyed back toward Inuyasha she found he was holding one of her compact mirrors and she could see her reflection, her eyes had become a clear, sharp blue and her ears were gone, until with a sheepish tilt of his hand Inuyasha changed the angle and showed her the top of her head, she had puppy dog ears.

"Kawaii!" Kagome screamed and jumped from the futon, she had Inuyasha ears! Giggling to herself she reached up and softly touched the fur on one ear, not noticing the shock on Inuyasha's face. Suddenly she froze and slowly, turned her head to look behind her, "I have a tail!" And sure enough, at the base of Kagome's spinal cord a fluffy, husky like, black-blue tail stuck out. Laughing even more gleefully Kagome hugged an astounded Inuyasha, "Thank You Inuyasha, what a wonderful wish" Still shocked Inuyasha tightly wrapped his arms around Kagome, then softly voiced his concerns

"You're not ashamed to be an inu-hanyou, your not mad at me for making you something so low, for my own happiness?" Flabbergasted Kagome drew back the slightest bit, so her own clear blue eyes could meet Inuyasha's

"Inuyasha, I'm certain that the wish that made me a hanyou was my own desire…I love you for who you are, hanyou, demon or human doesn't matter to me. I wished to be a hanyou so I could fly with you, not on you, so I could see the years pass with you, not in your memory. If I had remained human, I would have died long before you, and even before it got that far I would have been useless to you for decades, as a human my abilities would diminish and I would be stuck at home worrying, instead of being with you and too busy keeping you safe to be worrying. I much prefer hanyou to human." Inuyasha nodded, and buried his head into her neck, nuzzling the exposed skin and whispering

"Thank you Kagome, I don't deserve such compassion, but I love you and selfishly I'm never going to let you go, well at least if you agree to be my mate, and take this damned subjugation collar off." Giddy, Kagome nodded, a large smile on her lips

"Agreed Inuyasha, a subjugation collar is a small price to pay for an eternity as your mate." With that she lifted the collar off of Inuyasha and draped it over her own neck. Inuyasha nodded, the male pride at seeing her wear such an open mark of his ownership reviving his old arrogant self again

"Damn right wench and you'd best not forget that." Laughing Kagome snuggled closer to Inuyasha, burying herself in his chest and inhaling his scent; she knew his personality and loved every aspect of it. "Kagome," Inuyasha said in a softer tone as he nuzzled his way through her hair, "will you say it? Please?" Giggling once more Kagome nodded into his chest and mumbled the previously despised phrase, now a phrase that reaffirmed all the love they had for each other.

"Sit boy!"

Final AN: Pretty please review with a cherry on top, I'd really like some feedback….and some ideas/tips, whatever you think would help!


End file.
